


When We Can Say Goodnight And Stay Together

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x12 reaction fic. I can't see The Boys not talking about what Rachel asked Kurt, so here's them talking about it while doing... other stuff. *points to rating* Title shamelessly stolen from the Beach Boys song "Wouldn't It Be Nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Can Say Goodnight And Stay Together

“So, Finn asked Rachel to marry him.” Kurt snuggles closer to Blaine, opening another button of his pyjama top to kiss the skin underneath. He's missed him a lot this past week.

“Really?” One of Blaine's hands is rubbing small circles into his back, the other one finds Kurt's, threading their fingers together. “What did she say?”

Kurt opens a few more buttons, sighs against the newly revealed skin of Blaine's chest. “She said yes.”

“You're kidding.”

Kurt shakes his head, too busy breathing Blaine in to answer for a moment. “I'm not. They're engaged.”

“Aren't they a bit... young for that?” Blaine never stops touching him, the hand on Kurt's back moving down to rest on the patch of exposed skin where Kurt's shirt has ridden up a bit.

“Oh, trust me, I already talked to both of them,” Kurt assures him, slipping one leg in between Blaine's so he's half draped over him. “I still don't know what to think.”

He's done with the buttons now and sits up, taking Blaine with him so he can slip the completely unnecessary clothing item off his shoulders. Blaine grabs onto the hem of Kurt's shirt and Kurt raises his arms for him, allowing him to pull it over his head.

“Well, if they really love each other... Are they going through with it?” Blaine asks, leaning forward to press his lips against that spot on Kurt's neck that he knows will make him gasp, and Kurt slides his hands over Blaine's shoulders to his back, hugging him tight, finally skin against skin. They've done this many times now, and he's still not over how amazing it feels. Maybe they should make it an official relationship rule that whenever they're alone together, they have to take their shirts off and walk around chest to chest the entire time.

“I really don't know,” Kurt answers.”I just hope that whatever they do, they're doing it for the right reasons.” Burying his face in Blaine's curls that are not gelled down today – a very welcome change, he has to convince him to leave them like this more often – he revels in the way he can feel the muscles in Blaine's back shifting under his skin as he lowers them back down onto the bed, coming to rest on top of Kurt so he can get started taking off his pants.

Luckily, Kurt's pants aren't that tight today, so it's just a matter of seconds until they're off and Blaine rests his face against Kurt's stomach, hands skimming over naked thighs. “Crazy. Are you worried about them?” He mumbles into Kurt's abdomen, and Kurt silently nods, too distracted by Blaine's touch to reply immediately.

“Just hoping they'll think it through. Rachel asked me _ahh_...” he breaks off as Blaine moves one hand between his legs and cups him through his underwear, squeezing lightly but just right. “I told her she couldn't do this and she asked... _oh, do that again_... what I would do if you proposed to me right now.”

Blaine's hand has slipped under his waistband where it wraps around him to start stroking in a maddeningly slow rhythm, and Kurt has to grab his shoulders and pull him up so he can kiss him and get back at him by shoving his own hand down his boyfriend's pyjamas to return the delicious torture of not-quite-enough.

“What did you tell her?” Blaine wants to know, gasping as Kurt bites his neck lightly before placing a series of soft kisses to the spot.

“Nothing.” He stills the movement of his hand, rolling Blaine onto his back so he can get him out of those stupid pyjama pants. They don't have that long before Blaine's parents come home, but after missing him all week, he simply needs all of him now. He needs all of him all the time, really, but they're still in high school and it's not possible. One day, though. One day, it might be.

“You just said nothing?” Blaine asks, watching as Kurt quickly discards his own underwear as well before stretching out next to Blaine again, giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

“Well, no. I guess it was more of a rhetorical question anyway.”

Blaine laughs, cards his fingers through Kurt's hair, and Kurt is craving the contact so much, he doesn't have it in him to tell Blaine off for it. He can fix it before he leaves. “What would you say, if I proposed to you right now?” Blaine sounds curious.

“That you're an idiot,” Kurt replies, throwing one leg over Blaine's and tangling their ankles together as Blaine slips an arm around his waist, slotting their bodies together perfectly.

“Do you ever think about it, though?” Blaine lifts his head to run a trail of open-mouthed kisses all the way from the spot behind Kurt's ear down his neck, over his shoulder to his chest and Kurt needs a moment before he remembers how to answer.

“Of course I do. Don't you?”

“Mmm,” Blaine replies, and Kurt grabs his hips, draws them closer together for a few delicious thrusts that leave both of them breathless and aching for more. “So you do want to get married one day?

“Absolutely,” Kurt pants, nuzzling Blaine's neck as his hips jerk forward again. “One day, sure. I thought you knew. I've been thinking about what I want my wedding to be like for years.”

Blaine kisses him then, hips bucking off the bed a few times as Kurt continues to rub against him. “And when you're thinking about it, do you... _oh, oh fuck, yes_... is it just the event itself? I mean... ah, just... oh god... does the person you're marrying have a name?”

Kurt stops moving and starts laughing instead, shaking with it on top of his boyfriend. “Blaine,” he says.

Blaine wiggles underneath him, trying to get some of that friction back, but gives up after a few seconds, panting heavily. “Was that an actual answer to my question?”

Kurt looks up at him then, unable to keep the amused expression off his face. “Well, what do you think?”

“That's not fair,” Blaine pouts. “Answering a question with a question.”

“You _are_ an idiot,” Kurt says, grinning brightly. “But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too,” Blaine answers. “Even if you're being really mean to me right now.”

“I'm sorry.” Kurt kisses him softly, tenderly, cupping his face with one hand. “Let me make it up to you.” He grinds down hard a few times, causing Blaine to throw his head back into the pillow and suck in a sharp breath.

“God, Kurt...”

Within seconds, they fall back into their rhythm, open mouths pressed together as they're gasping for air. Blaine's clinging to him tightly and Kurt feels the familiar tightness coiling low in his stomach and he's pressing down harder, needing more, closer, chasing those tiny sparks that erupt inside his body.

This won't take long, he knows it, they've been going without it for too long. Besides, they don't have the time anyway. He longs for the day when they will be able to take their time every time, when it won't have to be hurried and quick any more most days. One day, when they'll be living together and... married. Because, sure, he wants that. He wants everything with Blaine.

But right now he just needs, just needs to feel and touch and be touched.

“Blaine,” he breathes, “Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine..._ ” His movements become shaky, erratic as he's nearing the edge, the desperate sounds Blaine makes as he's writhing underneath him only pushing him there faster. He comes hard, moaning into Blaine's neck, trembling with jolt after jolt of sharp, heavenly pleasure.

Blaine arches his back and follows him soon after, nails digging into his shoulders as they ride out the waves together.

They clean up quickly before curling into each other again under the sheets, aftershocks pleasantly rippling through their bodies.

“So who is the other guy in your wedding fantasies?” Blaine asks, continuing their conversation while they're still sorting out their limbs, finding the most comfortable position for post-coital cuddling.

Kurt kisses him, smiling. “You're not letting this go, are you?”

Blaine shrugs. “I don't mean we should... I just... can't see myself breaking up with you. In the near future. Or, you know, ever.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Same here. And one day, after we've graduated high school and got our lives all sorted out, there's a pretty good chance I'll ask you to marry me.”

“I might ask you first.”

“I might say yes.”

Blaine smiles at him. “One day.”

“Yes.” Kurt smiles back, placing another gentle kiss on Blaine's lips, one hand coming to rest between Blaine's shoulder blades. He feels warm and comfortable here, with Blaine in his arms. So, so comfortable. “It's just... when Rachel asked me that, asked me what I would say... You know I'd probably say yes right now, don't you?”

He waits for Blaine to nod before he continues. “I just feel like I should tell you that you don't have to ask me in order to keep me, you know? I really love you and you're the best thing in my life. And I have no intention of ever letting you go.”

“You mean if it's right, we don't need rings to prove it?”

“I mean right now we don't.” Kurt bites his lip, meeting Blaine's eyes that are so full of love it makes his skin tingle. He's been thinking about it more and more lately, knowing they'll spend a year apart once he goes to New York, all those 'what if's in his head driving him crazy whenever he can't sleep at night. And then Blaine looks at him like this, holds him close, and he just _knows_ they'll be all right. He finds himself wishing that it's like this for Rachel and Finn too – he loves them both and he knows they love each other. He wants them to be happy. He just hopes that whenever they do get married – even if it's really soon – it will be to _share_ their lives, not make them all about each other.

“I mean that this... us... what we have... means the world to me. And marriage... I want that, with you, one day. In a few years, when we're living together in New York, both of us successful performers, or maybe waiters, that depends... I want us to know that we stayed together through all of it out of love. And there's no doubt in my mind that we will stay together, until we can afford a beautiful spring wedding in Central Park or something. I just want it to be right. If you asked me now, I'd say yes, because I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you anyway, if I can. But...”

“But we have time for all of that,” Blaine whispers. “We don't have to do it now.”

“Exactly,” Kurt confirms, gently brushing his lips over Blaine's.

Blaine closes his eyes and buries his face against Kurt's chest, humming contentedly as Kurt's fingers start playing with his hair. “As long as I do get to marry you one day. And, you can, by the way.”

“What?”

“Spend the rest of your life with me. It's kind of what I want to do with you.”

“Blaine...”

“This isn't a proposal,”Blaine assures him. “I'm all for taking our time. I know that we have it and I want us to feel like we're truly ready when we take that step. God, we're still in high school, I just can't believe sometimes... All I'm saying is, whenever I think of my future, you're in it.”

“Well, that's good then,” Kurt says, laughing. “Because you're in mine too.”

Blaine turns his head to place a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. “We're agreed, then. But I want a summer wedding, not spring.” He yawns, tangling his legs with Kurt's.

“Summer? Really? Hey, no falling asleep now, we have to put our clothes back on before your parents get home.” _Ugh, right, parents._. They still have them to worry about, they're still at that stage where they have to be careful not to get caught.

But soon, he'll be going to New York and Blaine will follow and they will get to do everything together, sharing an apartment, supporting each other's careers, building a life together. There will be an engagement and a wedding and maybe kids someday. He can't wait. Well, no, he can, because he's sure he'll have all of it one day. It still amazes him. “I'm serious, Blaine, don't you fall asleep on me.” Kurt pinches his waist and Blaine squirms, batting his hand away.

“Just a few minutes. You're all warm and cuddly.” Blaine hugs him hard, almost squeezing the air out of his lungs. “Never letting you go.”

Kurt sighs exasperatedly, but hugs back. This will never get old, he thinks, and he's definitely looking forward to years and years of it.

“Can I sing my vows to you during the ceremony?” Blaine asks sleepily, his breath tickling Kurt's skin.

“We'll see about that,” Kurt answers. “Maybe I'll want to sing to you instead.”

“I'd be okay with that,” Blaine promises. “The cake has to have at least five layers, though. And we need a horse-drawn carriage. No, wait, a white limo. A motorcycle? Let's spend the honeymoon in Paris. Or how about Hawaii? Oh, backpacking through Europe?”

Kurt laughs, kissing Blaine to shut him up. “I think we better start planning soon. I fear it might actually take a few years to agree on everything.”


End file.
